


Tes yeux

by Sushivore



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Past Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: J'emmerde le Flagelleur et l'hétérosexualité de Steve. Voilà.





	Tes yeux

La première bouche vint se fixer à son flanc gauche, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

Puis une seconde bouche, de l'autre côté, et encore une autre, à l'épaule, puis d'autres, aux jambes, aux bras, partout où elles pouvaient s'agripper.

La douleur était atroce mais il ne laissa pas tomber. La gamine, Elf s'il avait bien compris, elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ce monstre lui avait fait croire.

Elle lui avait parlé de sa mère, de la femme qu'il avait le plus aimée au monde avec tant d'émotions qu'il avait su que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Le monstre devant lui rugit de fureur en voyant la détermination luisant encore au fond de ses yeux, une ultime bouche émergeant de sa gueule sanguinolente, dirigée directement vers son coeur.

Mais, alors qu'elle commençait à plonger vers lui, l'aberration en face de lui lâcha un hurlement à couper le souffle avant de s'effondrer brutalement au sol, ses nombreuses mâchoires lâchant Billy dans la seconde.

Il retomba lourdement au sol, sentant ses forces s'enfuir à une vitesse folle.

Des bruits de toutes sortes lui parvinrent, des cris, des sirènes, Max qui pleurait contre lui.

-Billy!! Billy réveille toi!! hurla sa sœur en s'agrippant à ses épaules comme une damnée.

Il ne répondit rien, son regard fixé à jamais sur le plafond brisé du centre commercial.

-Steve réveille toi putain! Steve! Hey princesse!

-QUOI?! hurla le brun en se relevant en sursaut dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux, terrorisé par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire.

-Ça fait dix minutes que tu me fous des coups! Il t'arrive quoi à la fin?! grogna le jeune homme à côté de lui.

Steve ne répondit rien, son coeur battant la chamade et sa gorge serrée n'aidant en rien pour le laisser parler.

-Steve? Hé babe ça va? finit par demander le blond en le rapprochant de lui, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

Le plus vieux se réfugia aussitôt contre lui en frissonnant et cacha sa tête dans son cou.

-J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar... Pardon.....

-Hey c'est pas grave ça arrive à tout le monde, tenta de le rassurer son conjoint. Tu as rêvé de quoi?

-Je te revoyais quand... Tu sais... Quand le Flagelleur t'a attaqué... A Starcourt...

Un léger soupir se fit entendre à son oreille alors que le bon l'embrassait sur la tempe.

-Je suis vivant Steve. Ça fait trois ans que cette saloperie a loupé son coup, deux ans qu'on vit ensemble et un an qu'on est fiancés. Cette histoire est loin derrière nous, le Flagelleur est mort, le portail est fermé, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ok?

Steve hocha faiblement la tête, la vision du corps encore bien présent derrière ses paupières.

-Mais j'y ai tellement cru.. C'était si réel... Et tes yeux.... Mon dieu tes yeux.... Ils étaient vitreux... sans vie... Eteints.... C'était horrible....

Billy se figea un instant avant de lâcher le brun pour allumer la lumière, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers son amant et saisit son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains avec une douceur inattendue quand on connaissait l'homme.

-Et maintenant? Ils te disent quoi mes yeux?

Le jeune homme leva timidement le regard vers les iris aigue-marine qui le fixaient avec intensité.

-Ils... Ils me disent que tu es vivant... Que tout ça est terminé.... Ils me disent que tu vas bien, que tu m'aimes, que tu me protèges et que jamais tu ne me laisseras tomber.

-Et tu les crois? chuchota Billy en observant le visage pâle de son petit ami.

-Oui, répondit l'autre sans une once d'hésitation. Toujours.

Le blond sourit légèrement avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, comme pour lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il était là, avec lui, qu'ils étaient vivants et ensemble, ne craignant plus ni leurs parents, ni le Flagelleur, ni tous les autres trucs horribles qui leur étaient arrivés depuis quatre ans.

-Alors maintenant tu sais que tout va bien?

Steve hocha de nouveau la tête avant de refermer les yeux, sans pour autant chercher ou trouver le sommeil.

Ils restèrent aîné pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit, jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil, écoutant et se rassurant par les battements de coeur qu'ils entendaient tous les deux, échangeant mille regards remplis de promesses d'avenir et d'amour.

Si jamais un Flagelleur était apparu à ce moment là, ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçus, plongés dans leur monde loin de la douleur et des souffrances qu'ils avaient chacun éprouvé jusque là.

Et ça leur convenait parfaitement, peu importe l'avis des autres et les surprises de la vie future.


End file.
